


Woven Webs

by Merfilly



Category: Dragonlance - Margaret Weis & Tracy Hickman, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Crossover, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-08
Updated: 2013-09-08
Packaged: 2017-12-26 00:58:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/959709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kit has much to learn, but... perhaps she should play by the rules for now</p>
            </blockquote>





	Woven Webs

She was supposed to be either dead or slowly dying the death of a traitor as only a goddess could treat a person to.

She was not supposed to be learning a new language, bereft of all enchantments, armor, and support.

The lack of Soth was… refreshing. The lack of Skye, though, was enough to make her feel more naked than the lack of weapons or armor. She had failed to understand how deeply the dragon had embedded in her psyche.

Had her brother succeeded? She'd never know, or so the deadly spider told her during one of their training missions.

_Professor Strange is convinced your magic is so alien to this world that the chances of you returning to your dimension are less than zero. You might as well get used to it here, Matar._

Her words had caused anger, of course. Kit's ability to translate anything she disliked into fuel for rage was well-known… on her own world. 

Well, she'd rebuilt herself more than once. She was one of the strongest women ever to exist, and the deadly spider was teaching her what she needed to know to begin again. Given time, Kitiara uth Matar would come out on top.

`~`~`~`~`

"Wrong choice."

Kit still could not fathom how the deadly spider had pinned her so swiftly. "My choice."

"So you can screw up as badly here as in your own realm?" Kitiara's body stiffened in shock. "Pretty obvious. Exiled so far away that you can't get back generally means you screwed up. Threatened someone's power base and lost. So I suggest, if you want to find something, some way of ever undoing your exile, you play nice… and I'm the only one that ever has to know you failed."

"I don't understand you."

"I understand you perfectly."

The deadly spider allowed Kitiara up, and the two women evaluated their standing with each other.

Deadly, but tempered, was Kit's final opinion, as she decided that for now, she'd play within the spider's web.


End file.
